nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Mods
Skill Mods provide the ability to customize skills any time a player wants. They replaced Driver Skills and are similar to Performance and Aftermarket parts, which can be won from events or purchased as part of packs. These Skill Mods can then be applied to a specific car with a maximum of five mods per car, 6 if it is a Treasure Hunter car, Juggernaut car or a Drag racing car. Quality is based on a stars rating system where parts range from 1-star to 3-star. After being exclusive to the Pagani Zonda F Roadster 'VIP' Edition, 4 Star Skill Mods were released on December 13th 2012. With the old Driver Skill system there were a total of 24 skills. Skill Mods have a total of 30 skills, however, some skills have been removed. Among those removed are the handling, acceleration and top speed skills which increased car performance in races by 20% in each category. How to Acquire Skill Mods Skill Mods can be won from the Lucky Draw after completing Race and Team Escape events, purchased from Card Packs using SpeedBoost, won in Treasure Hunt, or from individually buying them from the store in the Skill Workshop. Every Skill Mod can be won from Lucky Draw with the exception of Treasure Hunter or Heavy Mass and Aero Drag which come pre-installed on Treasure Hunter, Juggernaut, Drag Edition cars and SUVs. Transition From Old Skills to Mods When the new Skill Mod feature was implemented, players received: *Skill Mods corresponding to the player's selected Driver Skills In their inventory (e.g. New Ram level 3 will replace old Ram level 5). *The number of Skill Mods received in inventory was multiplied by number of cars owned (maximum of 125 skill mods). *Quality of the parts players received are 150% better than the rank of Driver Skill previously used. *For lost handling, acceleration and top speed skills, players were given corresponding performance parts for each car tier (maximum of 50 performance parts). *For other skills which have been retired, players were be given the Skill Mods that most closely fulfill the same purpose as the old Driver Skill. Players received Skill Mods based on the current Driver Skill points that have been used. Therefore, if they had any driver skill points that haven’t been used, those points will disappear. How to Apply Mods to a Car Skill Mods are similar to Performance and Aftermarket parts in that once they are installed on a specific car, that car will enjoy the benefits of those mods for as long as they are applied. Once a Skill Mod is removed that car will no longer receive its effects. Skill Mods are applied in the Skill Workshop. Note: Treasure Hunter or Heavy Mass and Aero Drag have their own separate slots so players can still add a maximum of five mods to the car. Complete List of Skill Mods Race Skills Explore Skills Pursuit Skills Category:Game Information Category:Skills Category:Race Skills Category:Pursuit Skills Category:Explorer Skills